For the first time, I feel
by IsaWin
Summary: Cas não percebe nada e acaba contando tudo que sente a Dean. E agora? O que fazer quando tudo não foi somente uma ilusão de sua cabeça?
1. Prólogo

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic (o qual vou colocar o link para quem quiser baixar depois!) e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Avisos:**

- Primeira fic, pode não ser uma maravilha e a censura esteja errada, mas relevemos isso por enquanto. Espero que não dê nada errado!

- Dividida em capítulos. A idéia original era ser uma one-shot, mas ficou muito grande para isso. Não quer dizer que os capítulos são imensos também.

- Para quem não conhece Rammstein, procure ouvir! Não vai fazer diferença aqui, mas eles são muito bons. Créditos totais a eles que me deram inspiração. (ps: Richard, I want you baby!)

- Eu estou fazendo faculdade, e se por acaso houver leitores, tenham paciência caso eu demore um pouco para postar.

- A fanfic é toda em Castiel's POV ( point of view). Eu nem reparei quando comecei a escrever, então deixei assim mesmo.

- E o link para vocês baixarem a música, se quiserem, é esse: http : / www . 4shared . com / audio / rRaD1ayd / Rammstein _ - _ Amour . html

(só tirar os espaços).

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

O amor é um animal selvagem

_**Sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir**_

Ele te respira ele te procura

_**Nistet auf gebrochenem Herz**_

Ele se aninha sob corações partidos

_**Und geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen**_

E vai à caça quando há beijos e velas

_**Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen**_

Ele chupa com força nos seus lábios

_**Gräbt sich dinge durch die Rippen**_

E cava túneis entre suas costelas

_**Lässt sich fallen, weiss wie Schnee**_

Ele cai suavemente como neve

_**Erst wird es Heiss, dann Kalt, am Ende tut es weh**_

Primeiro ele fica quente então frio por fim ele machuca

Eu olhava para ele como há muito tempo já estava acostumado a fazer. Dean era um homem completamente diferente durante o sono, tanto em seus sonhos quanto em suas expressões faciais. E foi talvez por isso que eu me deixei encantar e não me preocupei com o ambiente em minha volta. Certamente fora um descuido meu, e não me envergonho em contar isso, pelo contrário.

Devo dizer a vocês, portanto, cada detalhe que me fez cometer o erro mais correto da minha vida. Estou aqui agora, assentado no degrau de um motel qualquer no meio da estrada, e contarei tudo que vier a mente. Julgamentos são bem-vindos, mesmo que eu não vá saber quais são.

Mas voltando àquela noite...

* * *

><p>Não falei lá em cima, mas a música tema dessa fic é Amour, do Rammstein. Incrivelmente linda a letra! E está aí disponível.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic (o qual vou colocar o link para quem quiser baixar depois!) e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Em um instante tudo ficara calmo demais e então só restava eu e ele e aquela "atmosfera de outra dimensão". Eu não contei isso a ninguém, nem poderia, mas depois do que aconteceu eu senti raiva, ódio de Deus por ter nos feito tão pacíficos e sem liberdade alguma; por ter nos feito passíveis de sentimentos. Isso porque o que estava sentindo por Dean era tão novo para mim que me peguei confessando a ele tudo que acabara de me ocorrer, imaginando que eu ainda estava preso ao corpo de Jimmy e materializado ao lado de sua cama, no escuro, na sala da casa de Bobby. Mas não, eu tampouco havia reparado que tinha involuntariamente invadido a cabeça do Winchester e, conseqüentemente, seu sonho. Foi nessa hora que a "atmosfera de outra dimensão" fez todo o sentido, e agora me lembro perfeitamente. Entretanto, isso eu só fui perceber quando repassei todos os fatos na minha cabeça, ao que tudo ficou mais... calmo.

Em detalhes, lá estava eu também, de frente para Dean, em um lugar que eu não sabia identificar. Seus olhos hipnotizantes direcionando toda sua atenção a mim, seu corpo a uma pequena distância do meu, mas o mais importante de tudo era que ele mantinha o usual cenho franzido. Ele me olhava com cautela e uma pontada de curiosidade, satisfazendo minha ilusão que isso era tudo obra da minha cabeça; isso porque raramente ele tirava a máscara séria ao ouvir alguém. Ainda sem me tocar da situação, eu tomei fôlego e deixei as palavras fluírem:

- Tudo isso que fiz foi por vocês, Dean. Sam, Bobby e você, porém, especialmente você. Porque tenho esse sentimento de proteção e cuidado que já faz parte de mim sem esforço. Só que algumas coisas sempre diferem das outras. Eu travei uma batalha interna quando me deparei com algo novo, porque nunca tive o direito de sentir isso, mas então percebi que estava além da minha racionalidade; à favor, portanto, da minha maior vontade que eu infelizmente desconhecia ou ignorava, talvez não entendia ainda. Eu percebi que tinha arrancado, e não ganhado, a liberdade de poder admitir o amor que eu sinto por vocês, meus protegidos. Entretanto, me vi novamente num impasse, pois eu podia diferenciar claramente o amor que sinto por Sam e Bobby do amor que tenho por você.

Nesse momento eu não apenas vi, como também pude sentir o impacto que essas palavras tiveram em Dean. Ele engoliu em seco e apertou os braços cruzados contra o peito, piscando algumas vezes com o intuito de dizer algo, mas nada disse, ou não conseguiu dizer. Mais um ponto para me fazer acreditar que aquele era só um Dean inventado pela minha cabeça. Sendo assim, eu continuei:

- Eu admiti que o amor que eu sinto por você é o mesmo que existe entre um homem e uma mulher, só que sem a certeza de ser recíproco. Eu percebi que, com o tempo, passei a te amar como um humano, e optei por não me importar se isso era contra as regras para os anjos. Então eu aceitei que te amo como um homem e, junto a isso, não irei lutar contra o desejo de estar com você até onde você me permitir. Porque Dean, eu prefiro estar ao seu lado sem ser correspondido do que ter que me afastar porque isso é errado ou ninguém irá aprovar ou permitir.

E foi assim que eu terminei meu discurso sem a mínima noção ainda de onde eu me encontrava. Porém isso não durou muito, pois Dean finalmente abriu a boca... e não era pra ele ter feito isso em minha cabeça.

- Cas, o que foi que acabou de me dizer?

Foi em questão de instantes também que, enfim, toda aquela "atmosfera" incomum me jogou de volta a realidade. Quase pude sentir o coração de Jimmy parar de bater, mas então eu voltei ao corpo e para a vida real. Quando me encontrei novamente no quarto onde Dean dormia, encarnado em meu receptáculo de forma a poder sentir todo meu corpo humano e, dessa vez, enxergar Dean dormindo como de fato ele ainda estava, foi que notei que havia me teletransportado para o sonho do meu protegido enquanto velava seu sono.

Tudo aquilo que pensei ter sido obra da minha cabeça, e que não havia problema dizer tudo aquilo a um Dean criado em minha mente, caiu por terra rápido demais. Agora ele sabia, bastaria acordar e se lembraria.

Pois bem, então a cena era essa, em resumo. Eu me apoiava no móvel atrás de mim, olhando, com certeza, assustado para Dean que se assentava no sofá; ele estava acabando de acordar, para minha completa sorte. E também não tinha a melhor das expressões: estava com o cenho mais franzido que o normal, os braços de cada lado do corpo, as mãos segurando firme o lençol. Aquele Dean me causara calafrios, como se pudesse me ferir com os olhos. E depois o que se pareceram horas mudou rapidamente com ele se levantando lentamente e vindo na minha direção.

- O que acabou de me contar, Cas? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

* * *

><p>Na: não acredito que tenho leitoras! sério, na hora que abri meu e-mail e vi os avisos de reviews eu quase pulei de alegria. Mas mamãe estava perto e isso ia parecer meio... maníaco. Enfim, muito obrigada por estarem aqui!

Miilla, MoiLina e LiaCollins, bem-vindas também! Eu já revi tanto essa fic para ela (parecer) ficar perfeita que já estou encontrando erro em tudo haha mas vou parar. Nó início fica meio bobinho mesmo, prometo que depois melhora ;D

ps: estou de férias agora, amém, isso quer dizer posts diários!

Kisses, até amanhã!


	3. Chapter 2

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Avisos: **

- Deu para vocês perceberem que os capítulos não têm um tamanho específico, mas é por aquilo que havia dito antes, sobre eu começar a fazer uma one-shot e ela ficar grande demais, então eu dividi. Portanto, é isso, cada capítulo terá um tamanho diferente, porque eu tive que ver onde ia parar a história para dar certo suspense rs.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**- O que acabou de me contar, Cas? – ele repetiu a pergunta.**

- Er... Dean, me desculpe, eu não percebi que-

- Tinha invadido meu sonho para me dizer uma porcaria dessas? E merda, eu gostaria de não lembrar!

- Ahn, não é porcaria. Eu te disse a verdade.

- E que merda de verdade, Castiel!

Dean tinha dito meu nome inteiro. E a partir disso ele se exaltara de repente, como raras vezes tive a oportunidade de presenciar: suas sobrancelhas quase se uniam, tamanha decepção ele demonstrava. Eu não sabia como me explicar, ainda mais me desculpar, então apenas fiquei calado, e isso o irritou ainda mais:

- Não vai dizer nada? Não, Castiel?

- Por favor, não me chame assim.

- Por quê? Magoa seus sentimentos? Ah, me esqueci, você me ama! Isso te afeta, não é?

Ele gritava, e como eu não entendi bem o sarcasmo humano, fui direto à resposta:

- Sim, me afeta.

Ele olhou para mim de novo, estava possesso, me achava uma aberração. _Eu mesmo não sabia quem eu era mais._ Suas mãos agora apertavam a própria cintura, curvando-se bem pouco para frente em sinal de raiva. Isso fazia o amuleto que Sam o dera quando crianças pender na frente de seu peito acorrentado em seu pescoço. Seria demais dizer a ele que eu gostava que usasse aquele colar?

- Você... não tinha o direito de fazer isso. – disse apontando o dedo para mim.

- Não foi minha culpa, Dean-

- Foi sim! Não tente tirar o seu da reta, Cas. – ele voltara a me chamar pelo apelido que me dera e o qual eu já estava acostumado. Agora ele voltara a falar um pouco mais baixo e sua expressão suavizara um pouco, o que me deixou mais calmo. – Não acredito que pôde esconder isso por tanto tempo, agir dissimulado comigo como se estivesse pensando em mim apenas como um amigo, ou irmão, que seja. E depois de tudo que a gente passou, você tem a coragem de interromper o sonho que eu raramente tenho para me contar uma bomba dessas!

- Não agi dissimulado. Estava respeitando seu espaço. Não é o que sempre diz? "Espaço pessoal"?

- E decidiu acabar com ele de uma péssima forma, e rápido demais. – eu pude achar uma brecha nessa resposta, como se fosse um "sim" que viria com o tempo, mas decidi relevar.

- Por favor, Dean, me perdoe.

E eu sumi da frente dele assim que não obtive resposta ou reação alguma. Tenho certeza que piorei as coisas, mas no final das contas era o certo a se fazer e eu não queria mais brigar com Dean; não era o propósito daquilo tudo.

Então, até onde me lembro, Dean não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Logo após aquela situação eu fiquei um tempo sem voltar para a casa de Bobby e, quando decidi fazer isso, não tive coragem de aparecer para Dean. Não o encontrei na cama, portanto fui procurá-lo, achando-o na varanda. Estava se abraçando por causa do frio, estava tarde, mas seu olhar estava perdido e estava claro que ele não se importava com isso agora. Eu pensei em ler seus pensamentos, mas já havia invadido muito sua privacidade, então fiquei ali, invisível ao seu lado, observando cada movimento do seu corpo. Sem perceber eu havia suspirado com isso.

Porém, ele não se demorou muito ali, logo entrando de volta na casa e voltando minutos depois com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Tomou um longo gole e se assentou no primeiro degrau da escada da varanda, afastado do frio depois que pusera outra blusa de manga comprida.

Eu então esperei que ele terminasse sua bebida e colocasse a garrafa ao seu lado. Depois que o fez, mordeu os lábios avermelhados e ficou olhando para o céu, quieto, longe. Foi a partir daí que eu soube que deveria tentar resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

Ele não me reparou de imediato, mas quando eu me ajustei debaixo da lâmpada em cima da porta para fazer sombra no chão à sua frente, foi que ele se levantou rápido e virou-se de frente para mim; os braços pairavam de cada lado do corpo e ele desceu os outros dois degraus, ficando definitivamente na frente da casa.

- Droga, Cas! Já falei para avisar quando estiver chegando.

- Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso.

- O quê? Por quê? – Dean perguntou atônito, passando uma mão no rosto.

- Te avisar sobre minha chegada. É demais para o ouvido humano e-

- Eu já sei, por isso vou te dar um celular.

- Um o quê?

- Você saberá, Cas. Esqueça.

Não havia entendido muito bem o que Dean dissera, então apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele parecia enfim ter se lembrado do que acontecera mais cedo, porque repentinamente voltou a me olhar acusador.

- O que faz aqui de novo?

- Eu pensei que se conversássemos eu poderia... me entender com você.

- Argh, eu não curto isso, Castiel!

- Não quis dizer isso, entenda. Já disse que te respeito e você deve se lembrar, vamos aproveitar então da ocasião: eu prefiro ficar ao seu lado como um amigo do que te perder.

- Eu... ok, comece.

Ele engoliu em seco e me acompanhou com o olhar enquanto eu descia os degraus para ficar à sua frente. Eu respirei fundo e comecei minhas explicações:

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de te fazer passar por isso. Droga, eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa, tampouco algo assim. Dean, eu fiquei dias sem dar as caras por aqui, você sabe. Não era por causa do apocalipse, nem de outra coisa, era porque eu estava realmente confuso. Eu tentei de tudo para ignorar isso, esquecer isso, mas não consegui. O que me restou foi aceitar, mas então entendi também que não deveria forçar algo que você não sente. Fiquei quieto, e continuaria assim se não fosse por aquele descuido. Desculpe-me, mesmo, não foi a intenção.

- Sabe o problema, Cas? Eu poderia esperar tudo de você, menos isso. Nunca te dei motivos para que sentisse isso, sempre te considerei como um irmão para mim. Eu morreria por você se fosse necessário, mas agora... agora eu não sei o que pensar sobre você.

- Não estou te pedindo que faça ser recíproco, só te peço para entender minha situação.

Dean ficou calado, me olhando agora com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Eu estava desconcertado.

- Eu não entendo isso muito bem. Eu não sei agir quanto a isso, fico constrangido por estar aqui na sua frente me expondo de uma forma que contraria tudo que aprendi até hoje. Portanto, facilite um pouco as coisas para mim, Dean.

Eu observei novamente cada reação sua. Agora ele relaxava os músculos, primeiro descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. Dean olhou para o chão e depois para mim, comprimindo um lábio no outro como sempre fazia após tirar uma conclusão.

- É só repentino demais para mim, Cas. – ele começou a se aproximar mais, devagar, em seu ritmo. Eu já começava a olhar um pouco para cima por causa da diferença de altura. – Tudo bem, ok? Eu não vou contar a ninguém, não vou te "expulsar", se esse é o seu medo. Só quero que saiba que não tem como eu retribuir a isso, cara, eu não sou gay e definitivamente... você é como o Sam para mim.

Nessa hora não soube como eu demonstrei, mas pelo jeito havia transparecido algo que eu não sentira. Tentei passar por cima disso, mas as palavras de Dean quebraram as únicas esperanças que existiam ainda em mim sobre de alguma forma algo dar certo entre nós. Como eu havia lhe dito, não entendia muito bem o que aquilo tudo significava. Não sabia como se fazia para tornar-se mais íntimo de uma pessoa, não sabia como reagir quando não restasse espaço algum entre meu corpo humano e outro, mas sabia que havia isso. Porém eu sabia também o que sentia e para mim isso bastava.

_Não iria mais pressionar Dean._

Sendo assim, eu assenti com a cabeça e desapareci.

* * *

><p>Olá! Deculpem estar postando muito tarde, mas eu to morgando tanto em casa que não saio de frente da tv hahah tava com saudades de não fazer nada o dia inteiro, faculdade me consome!<p>

Obrigada pela Review, MoiLina! fico feliz que esteja gostando :D

Até amanhã! Prometo post mais cedo ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Os dias se passaram, claro, como em alguns filmes que Sam me fizera assistir tempos atrás. Por lembrar-me disso devo mencionar a vocês: eu gostava de Sam. Seu jeito cuidadoso e preocupado, sempre disposto a ajudar, e mesmo com suas fraquezas ele conseguia se restituir e consertar as coisas. Além de tudo era sincero e amigo, gostava de deixar as pessoas ao seu lado confortáveis, por isso os filmes que assistira comigo. Como me dissera, "já que você vive entre humanos agora, Cas, tem que saber o que nós fazemos".

Mas voltando ao assunto, dias se passaram e eu não voltara a aparecer para Dean. Eu fugia dele, fugia de possíveis julgamentos, e não estou falando de acusações verbais, mas através do olhar. Eu conseguia sentir tudo que Dean queria dizer apenas por olhar fundo em seus olhos, então por que seria diferente dessa vez? Seria bem pior, isso sim.

Só que nem tudo sai como planejamos, certo? Então, uma noite decidi vigiar os Winchester em um mais um hotel de beira de estrada, como uma precaução caso fossem atacados; os tempos não eram dos melhores. Não havia me importado em aparecer, não havia ninguém ali fora, não tinha motivos para ficar invisível. Esse foi um erro bobo, mas teve suas conseqüências.

Em um momento da noite a porta do quarto que os irmãos se hospedavam se abriu lentamente e de lá saiu Dean, para meu total espanto. Não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois do nada ele saíra com cuidado, aparentemente para não acordar Sam, mas depois disparou a correr pelo corredor. Antes que eu pudesse desaparecer, ele me viu e eu não consegui mais me mexer; era assim, _instantâneo._

- Enfim decidiu aparecer? – ele disse, confuso, enquanto descia os 5 degraus do motel para o estacionamento, de onde eu o olhava. Parecia fingir que não estava fazendo nada e claramente pegou a primeira coisa em sua cabeça para inventar um assunto e me desviar da situação.

- Estava só checando se tudo corria bem por aqui. – respondi rápido, ignorando meu coração que batia forte. Estranho, me lembrava de ter visto uma cena parecida como essa em um dos filmes de Sam.

- Ahn, ta. E aí? – perguntou, agora já em minha frente. Na realidade estava mais próximo que da última vez.

- E aí o que?

- Algo errado, Cas? – ele balançou a cabeça. Era óbvio para ele, não pra mim.

- Não, tudo bem.

Após isso Dean assentiu com a cabeça e ficou olhando para os lados, depois para a porta de seu quarto e finalmente para mim, mas ainda impaciente.

- Está fugindo de Sam?

- Não, eu só... – tentou responder prontamente, segurando a respiração. Acabou se rendendo. – Sim. Bem, na verdade eu ia dar uma escapada, sabe, tem um bar aqui perto e Sam não quer que eu fique saindo por aí. Só que ele dormiu e eu não resisti.

Dean sorriu amarelo e olhou para o lado, evitando fazer isso diretamente a mim.

- Ainda não consegue me olhar nos olhos, Dean?

- O que?

- Suas mãos estão tremendo por quê?

- Não estão tremendo, Cas, pare de me atormentar.

- Então por que não pára de mexer com elas? E por que se recusa a olhar para mim?

- Por que está fazendo tantas perguntas?

- Por que não me responde com uma resposta?

Era isso, eu estava o irritando. Mas eu precisava saber se era só comigo, ou as mãos dele estavam realmente trêmulas. Devia ser só o frio e eu não entendia.

- Olha, eu quero dar o fora daqui, e não sei se você reparou mas ta frio pra cacete, então boa noite Cas. Obrigado por nos vigiar.

Dean me deu as costas e caminhou em direção ao Impala, só que eu não ia deixar barato assim. Eu queria respostas e as teria. Sendo assim, quando ele estava prestes a abrir a porta de seu carro eu barrei sua mão com a minha, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente para mim.

- Você não está normal hoje, Dean. Eu te conheço o bastante para-

- Minhas mãos tremiam por causa do frio, não estão suadas e sim molhadas porque acabei de lavar o rosto. Agora se me der licença...

- Não. Eu cansei, ok? Eu te dei seu "espaço pessoal", eu não apareci por um bom tempo, eu fiquei longe de você para que tudo ficasse bem. Mas não ganhei nada com isso, aliás, eu nunca ganho. Portanto, eu vou descontar toda minha raiva em você agora por que só se preocupa com seu bem-estar moral. Nem físico se preocupa, devido aos muitos hambúrgueres que come, mas tudo bem, isso não vem ao caso.

Não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido comigo naquele momento, mas eu sentia vontade de espancar Dean para tentar mostrá-lo que eu existia e que não podia me privar de tudo só para que ele ficasse bem. Pensando assim, segurei seu braço e o joguei contra o carro, prendendo-o com meu corpo para que não tivesse chance de escapar.

- Você não enxerga nada além de você quando algo ameaça seu ego e eu não posso conviver mais com isso. Eu retiro o que disse antes: prefiro me afastar de você a ter que agüentar toda vez que você me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração.

No momento não havia notado, mas eu tinha lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Nunca havia chorado e agora sabia a sensação. Porém não ia me humilhar ainda mais na frente de Dean, então o soltei e o dei as costas, sumindo mais uma vez de sua frente sem lhe dar chance de resposta.

_Agora isso era quase rotina._

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! Agora eu sei de uma coisa, não sou nada boa com promessas! Prometi que ia ter post mais cedo ontem, mas eu não cumpri, portanto, mil desculpas... aki em casa tá um saco rs<strong>

**Mas voltando, foi bem pequenininho esse capítulo (no word tinha ficado maior!), mas ele é importante, principalmente para Dean [66 enfim, no próximo tudo se explica hehe**

**MoiLina, muito obrigada, flor! eu sou minimalista, já fiz correção demais nessa fic pra sair perfeita e sepre tenho a sensação que podia ser melhor rsrs creio que seja normal! Feliz que vc esteja gostando ;D**

**Kisses! até mais, eu posto MESMO amanhã!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Entretanto, não pensem vocês, leitores, que Dean deixou isso barato. Em algum momento de certa noite, poucos dias depois de meu último encontro com Dean, eu estava caminhando por uma praia que ocasionalmente nos encontrei quando me senti sendo invocado. Na mesma hora soube que era _ele_. Sem opção, eu tive que ir ao seu encontro e não fiquei nada surpreso quanto ao lugar onde ele havia feito o ritual: o cemitério de carros da casa de Bobby. Quando me fiz presente no local, andei entre os carros e não demorei a achá-lo, encontrando-o atrás de várias pilhas de pneus.

- Wow, você chegou rápido. Pensei que nem iria aparecer. – Dean disse surpreso, se levantando do chão onde estivera agachado cumprindo os passos do ritual, e em momento algum desviou os olhos dos meus. Além disso, me ocorrera que talvez tivesse realmente vindo ao sem encontro sem nem pensar, então chegara rápido sem perceber.

- Não é como se pudesse escolher. Se um humano nos evoca não temos opção de rejeitar, a menos que haja ordens superiores.

- Ok, Cas, não estava fazendo uma espécie de pergunta. Foi apenas retórico.

Dean rolou os olhos após olhar para mim, e isso se devia a minha típica expressão desentendida que Sam fez questão de comentar tempos atrás, mas que Dean nunca dissera o que achava sobre. Enfim, permanecemos entre os pneus e outro carro a pouca distância de nós; acho que para ele ali era mais escondido.

- Não tinha um lugar melhor, Dean?

- Foi o mais discreto que pude achar por aqui. Depois daquela noite Sam anda me vigiando, acha que estou me encontrando com alguém e esse alguém pode nos afetar de alguma forma. – ele abaixou a cabeça de novo. – Ele devia saber que não sou eu que costumo fazer isso. – a intenção não era eu ouvir, mas eu tinha certeza que era um desabafo involuntário. Decidi ignorar.

- Como ele soube que tinha escapado?

- Eu, er... cheguei de manhã e ele já estava acordado.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Divertia-me ver Dean constrangido, não era algo comum dele.

- Tudo bem, mas por que me chamou? – foi questão de segundos eu perguntar e Dean ficar vermelho, algo nada comum a ele também. Pelo menos estávamos mais calmos desta vez.

- Eu acho que a gente devia conversar, sabe, não foi nada gentil a forma como disse aquilo tudo.

- Você tinha que enxergar de alguma forma a maneira como tudo está, entende? Desculpe-me se fui rude e... te machuquei?

- Não, não, estou bem.

O clima estava mais pesado entre nós do que quando eu tinha contado tudo a ele e isso estava me deixando impaciente. Era algo como se nós não fossemos ficar juntos, então nada mais daria certo.

- Primeira vez eu não sei o que falar, Cas, juro. Eu pensei em algumas coisas, por isso te chamei aqui. Não dá pra ficar assim, cara.

- O que quer dizer? – a essa hora eu pude sentir o coração de Jimmy acelerar. Certo, eu tinha certeza que estava ficando mais humano e isso não era bom totalmente, porque agora sentia como se fosse meu próprio coração. Apaixonar-se por outro era o limite para que eu caísse, pior ainda se fosse nessas condições, e eu não tinha vantagem alguma.

- Talvez não haja um jeito de ficarmos como antes, entende? Tipo, parceiros de caça como nos tornamos. Você, eu, Sam e Bobby, nós formávamos uma bela equipe.

- Por que está dizendo tudo no passado?

- Por isso, Cas, não é como antes.

- Não cheguei a te pedir que seja...

- E talvez eu não queira mesmo.

Agora sim Dean tinha me deixado confuso. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Eu não entendia suas indiretas até que ele se explicasse ou desconversasse, e dessa vez eu precisava da primeira opção.

Mas ele não veio somente em palavras. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando de mim, sem desviar um minuto os olhos dos meus e eu já podia entender a partir disso o significado de _rotina_. Foi então que ele parou, tão perto que em menos de um passo e seu corpo encostaria ao meu.

Dean abaixou a cabeça e resmungou alguma coisa, mordendo o lábio inferior por dentro da forma que fazia quando estava contrariado. Voltou a me olhar, o cenho franzido, como se estivesse burlando milhares de regras internas em tão pouco tempo. Eu tinha que inclinar minha cabeça um pouco para cima por ele ser mais alto e isso dava a sensação que não tinha nada a nossa volta, de forma que eu só podia enxergá-lo e nada mais.

- Você causou grandes problemas para mim, hum, depois de tudo o que disse. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas tem algo aqui dentro que tenta me convencer que não tem nada de errado e que às vezes nós temos que ceder para algo novo... e saber se seremos felizes com isso.

Engoli em seco ao ouvir as palavras de Dean. Agora eu começava a entender o que ele queria dizer, só esperava que não estivesse me iludindo demais.

- Você já fez isso, Cas?

- O que Dean?

- Ficou tão perto de uma pessoa e tão... sem ação?

- Quase todo o tempo.

Eu já podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto, e dessa vez Dean não olhava para "meus" olhos, mas para "minha" boca. Eu olhei para baixo, reparando que suas mãos tremiam e ele estava quase vacilando, mas eu não pude ficar assim muito tempo: senti sua mão segurar meu queixo e então ele uniu nossas bocas assim, sem avisos, rápido, sem tempo para pensar melhor. Minha primeira reação foi ficar apenas parado, sentindo a mão de Dean escorregar pelo meu maxilar e parar na minha nuca, enquanto ele permanecia com sua boca fechada contra a minha. Eu quase podia sentir seu coração batendo rápido, descompassado e em ritmo com o meu.

Dean aos poucos foi se aproximando mais de mim, mesmo que parecesse impossível, o que se fez necessário um abraço meio desajeitado de início, mas que resolveu a questão da distância no final. Ele me abraçou pelo pescoço, me permitindo depositar minhas mãos de cada lado da sua cintura por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

Ele então abriu devagar sua boca, me direcionando no que eu sabia que era um beijo, e quando abri minha boca também ele adentrou com sua língua e começou a brincar com a minha própria. Eu não soube quanto tempo durou, mas tive certeza que o momento que Dean me beijou eu tinha caído de vez. Poderia ter me sentido fraco com a perda de poder, porém tive reação contrária. Dean conseguira me manter mais vivo do que quando eu _ainda_ era um anjo.

E assim ele parou, fazendo um estalo ao que separou nossas bocas. Não se afastou totalmente, apenas encostou sua testa na minha e eu tive que abrir devagar meus olhos para enxergá-lo tão de perto com os olhos fechados com força e a boca entreaberta; estava travando uma batalha interna, eu quase podia sentir. Suas mãos subiram de novo para meu rosto, o qual ele segurou sem força alguma entre elas e não se afastou. Na dúvida, continuei segurando-o pela cintura, ele não relutara sobre isso.

- Eu nunca fiz isso, sabe? Beijar um... anjo, ainda mais sendo um homem. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, apenas para que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Não sou mais um anjo, Dean. Não mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Aew, mais um capítulo! Deus, eu nunca li tanto essa fic para corrigir erros haha tenho q me acostumar! <strong>

**Não vai dar pra eu responder comentários agora, mesmo assim, obrigada se alguém deu uma review aqui rs, se eu não sair agora minha mãe me mata!**

**Kisses, até mais**!


	6. Chapter 5

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**- Não sou mais um anjo, Dean. Não mais.**

Ele separou nossos rostos e me olhou de volta, respirando um pouco rápido agora. Olhava-me daquela forma típica dele, preocupado, buscando uma explicação para o que eu tinha acabado de contar. Retirou suas mãos do meu rosto e eu achei que deveria fazer o mesmo retirando as minhas da sua cintura, então paramos com nossos braços ao lado dos nossos corpos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu caí Dean, e isso é resultado de todo um processo. Desde o dia que eu admiti que estava apaixonado por um humano eu perdi um grande espaço entre meus irmãos. E depois de agora isso se tornou definitivo.

- Eu te fiz cair?

- Não. Eu caí por você por opção minha.

- Cas...

Novamente não foram necessárias palavras, então ficamos apenas nos olhando. Eu me sentia livre agora, apesar da completa noção de que não possuía mais nenhum privilégio dado aos anjos do senhor. Por isso eu percebi que não precisaria ter tudo o que sempre tive se Dean estivesse comigo, e de alguma forma isso me deixou mais calmo.

- Não entendo como pode estar tão tranqüilo.

- É algo como... não é como se eu pudesse mudar o que sinto por você, então, eu não tenho o que lutar contra.

Dean se esforçou para não demonstrar, mas no final das contas ele deu um sorriso rápido.

- Acho melhor a gente entrar. Tá ficando frio aqui fora.

Ele disse sem graça e assim nós juntamos o que estava no chão e voltamos em silêncio para a casa de Bobby. Dean trancou a porta atrás de nós e se virou de frente para mim; eu podia jurar que ficar naquele corredor apertado causou certo clima um tanto desconfortável entre nós, mas Dean dera um jeito de quebrar a sensação:

- Você se importa de ficar no chão, Cas? Sam está dormindo no outro sofá e eu estava aqui neste da sala, então, estamos sem outro lugar.

- Na verdade eu ainda não posso dormir, portanto, tanto faz.

- Ah... ok, eu vou me deitar e a gente se fala mais amanhã.

Ele sorriu amarelo e continuou me encarando. Eu tentei mudar de expressão, para deixá-lo menos sem jeito, mas ainda não conhecia bem os humanos para isso. Dessa forma nós ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando, de forma que eu não sabia que atitude tomar e Dean também não.

- Dean? – eu disse do nada, pegando-o de surpresa.

- O quê?

- Por que está parado me olhando?

- Eu, er, hum... não estou... ok, eu vou me deitar, então a gente se vê de manhã, certo? E se precisar de algo chame o Sa- ... não, me chame, tá? Ele não sabe que você está aqui, e eu vou estar ali na sala-

- Dean, só por que me beijou mais cedo não quer dizer que precisa me tratar como se fosse outra pessoa. Só seja você mesmo, tudo bem?

- Sim, eu só estava... tentando achar um jeito de me despedir. Só que não sou bom com essas coisas, geralmente depois de ficar com alguém elas simplesmente vão embora quando eu não dou espaço na cama e-

- Está falando demais, sabia? É sempre assim quando fica nervoso?

- Não, é que... sim, é sempre assim. – sua voz estava diminuindo um tom a cada palavra, então ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça frustrado e constrangido. Eu senti uma pontada de vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas como não sabia como fazer isso sem assustá-lo, deixei a idéia de lado. Para compensar, apenas me aproximei lentamente e o abracei por um tempo considerável.

- Boa noite, Dean. – despedi-me dele depois que nos separamos de novo. Ele sorriu derrotado e deu meia volta, desaparecendo quando virou o corredor direto para a sala. Como eu não dormia, resolvi ir para outro lugar e dar um tempo a Dean para que ele absorvesse tanta informação. Seria melhor passar o resto da madrugada em outro lugar que não fosse um cômodo da casa de Bobby; eu tinha muito que pensar também.

Sendo assim, eu apenas fechei meus olhos e me transportei para um lugar qualquer, o qual eu apenas idealizei a paisagem, mas não tinha idéia de onde era. Em uma simples definição, era novamente uma praia, só que essa era diferente: tinha um rochedo muito alto, de onde eu podia ver todo o mar dali de cima. Era dificilmente acessível, o que dava a ela o aspecto inconfundível de uma praia paradisíaca, com a areia muito branca e as águas tão cristalinas que era perceptível de longe. Diante disso tudo eu aspirei o ar puro e o segurei um pouco em meus pulmões, e me dei conta na hora de como meus sentidos pareciam estar mais aguçados... como se eu fosse realmente um humano.

E tão rápido expirei o oxigênio, me lembrei de Dean. Era mais que rotina agora, era necessidade, algo sem controle meu. Poderia até confirmar que vivia apenas por ele agora, sem a noção se isso valia a pena ou não, mas de qualquer forma era bom e eu não queria mudar. Em pouco tempo tudo se modificou diante de meus olhos: primeiro eu me apaixono por ele, guardo segredo, e de repente eu o conto tudo e nós brigamos. E em menos de quatro horas ele me chama, me beija e fazemos as pazes...

De novo eu lembrara Sam e os filmes que ele me fez ver, dizendo que eram os clássicos e que todos deveriam assistir um dia. Os caminhos que eu segui com Dean até agora eram típicos de todas aquelas histórias retratadas, mas o amor que eu sentia por ele era real e não superficialmente representado por todos aqueles atores nos tais filmes. Eu podia senti-lo como parte de minha essência e nada poderia afetar isso, nem o fato de eu ser, agora, um anjo caído. E no final das contas eu me sentia feliz e foi a melhor forma que tive de conhecer mais esse sentimento humano... tudo sempre devido à Dean. Era isso, eu o amava porque ele me dera a oportunidade de me tornar real, de ser quem eu queria ser sem medo de decepcionar meu Pai.

Porém, eu também sabia, lá no fundo, que nosso Pai não estava decepcionado comigo. No mínimo triste por ter perdido mais um filho, mas meu caso era diferente e eu não pretendia acabar com o mundo. Ao pensar nessas coisas eu senti mais um peso saindo de minhas costas, algo que me impedia realmente de seguir em frente com minha escolha, e assim eu estaria em paz enquanto tivesse o poder de mover com minha vida humana agora.

Questão de tempo me acostumar com o novo. Questão de tempo que tudo se ajeitasse. Mas era o tempo em que eu estava completamente em uma relação recíproca, e eu não desperdiçaria isso por nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoje eu respondo aos posts, mas primeiramente, obrigada a todas vocês pelas reviews! É realmente muito bom ter reconhecimento rs obrigada, mesmo.<strong>

**E desculpem estar postando muito tarde, amanhã vou viajar com minha mãe e ela está me deixando louca, credo!**

**Agora eu respondo:**

**MoiLina: então, eu acho bem difícil sim escrever essas cenas sem fazer muita análise. Principalmente pra mim, que sou detalhista demais e fico tentando colocar todas as sensações e atitudes para vocês visualizarem direitinho e ficar o mais real possível. Resumindo, é difícil pra mim escrever beijos e afins superficialmente rs.**

**LiaCollins: hahaha Dean é machão mesmo, por isso a relutância de beijar outro cara. Assim, pelo menos é meu ponto de vista, não queria fazer ele muito atirado como se fosse fácil para ele, rsrs. E bem, vc acertou! **

**CassLover: obrigada, feliz que esteja gostando! hahaha não vou abandonar não, já tenho toda escrita no word ;D**

**Emanuella: Obrigada também :D isso foi importante pra mim, saber que o ritmo não tá estranho. Tenho neura com isso também, é rsrs não gosto que fique corrido demais.**

**Então, até mais! Tentarei psotar amanhã, se eu não chegar muito tarde na casa do meu pai. **

**Kisses!**


	7. Chapter 6

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Se vocês pensam, porém, que tudo se modificou desde que Dean deu o segundo passo, estão errados. Nós nos encontramos todos os dias, com o acordo de interesses mútuos em que deveríamos agir da forma mais normal o possível para não levantarmos suspeitas diante de Bobby e Sam e quem mais nos importava. Sempre que podíamos passávamos um tempo sozinhos e eu descobri um outro Dean que não fica dando as caras por aí, e também outras coisas que, segundo ele, eu deveria aprender para nossas satisfação. A partir daí vem a parte engraçada de tudo isso, e sempre relacionado a mim.

Eu sabia que gostava quando seu corpo estava perto do meu, ainda mais quando estava completamente colado ao meu. Sabia também que sentia algo diferente, como uma excitação ao vê-lo e quando nossas bocas se encontravam. Além de tudo isso, quando eu me animava demais tinha que afastar Dean para que ele não percebesse uma reação diferente do meu corpo quando nossos beijos passavam dos limites; e essa reação sempre estava localizada em uma parte só, mais especificamente, entre minhas pernas.

E eu não entendia nada disso.

Foi quando essas minhas dúvidas começaram a me incomodar que decidi contar a Dean. Mas para amenizar toda a vergonha que eu sentia, decidi levá-lo a um lugar que desviasse sua atenção das minhas perguntas o bastante para que não risse de imediato da minha cara. Dessa forma, eu apareci em outro motel onde os irmãos se hospedaram e resolvi aparecer para Sam também: quando saísse com Dean ele poderia suspeitar de algo, pois estava ficando mais longo o tempo que passávamos sozinhos.

- Caramba, oi, Cas! – Sam disse alto ao que apareci no meio do quarto que ele dividia com Dean. Ele estava deitado em uma cama mudando os canais de uma pequena televisão e assim que apareci, se assentou na cama assustado. Quando ia respondê-lo, Dean saiu do banheiro secando o rosto com uma toalha vermelha. Assim que me viu conteu um sorriso e se aproximou um pouco de onde eu estava.

- Por que tanto susto, Sammy? É só o Cas...

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança, Dean. Eu estava distraído.

- Ah tá, okay. – ele sorriu debochado para o irmão, e se virou interessado para mim. – O que tem de novo, Cas?

- Nada. – respondi num impulso, fazendo Dean me olhar surpreso. Olhei rápido para Sam e ele fazia a mesma cara. Por que tinham que ser tão parecidos? - Na verdade, eu posso falar com você?

Para quebrar o clima, eu tive que perguntar a Dean. Ele deu de ombros, por fim, e jogou a toalha em sua cama.

- Claro, vamos. – respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo para mim. – A gente já volta, Sam. Pede uma pizza.

- Pode deixar, Dean...

Sam respondeu mal-humorado, afundando mais no travesseiro atrás de suas costas e nos olhando sair do quarto. Dean passou pela porta e eu ia fazer o mesmo, mas parei um pouco e me virei para Sam:

- Nós realmente já voltamos... er, tchau Sam!

- Relaxa, Cas. Eu entendo vocês. – ele respondeu, enigmático, e piscou para mim. Certo, agora eu tinha certeza sobre minhas suspeitas: Sam sabia de tudo.

Enquanto andávamos em silêncio pelo corredor do motel eu pensava na melhor forma de abordar os assuntos com Dean. Porém, eu tinha que perguntar sobre Sam também e decidi iniciar tudo com esse tópico.

- Dean, Sam sabe sobre nós? - eu não percebera, mas a pergunta tinha sido muito súbita e Dean parara perto do Impala no estacionamento de repente, virando-se de frente para mim. Aquele olhar assustado...

- Por que isso, assim? – ele disse, piscando seguidas vezes logo após. Eu tive que respirar fundo.

- Posso estar errado, mas é notável que Sam desconfie sobre... nós.

- Oh. Não acho isso, Cas, a gente tem sido discreto.

- Sim, mas você conhece seu irmão.

- É, tem razão.

Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim, mas sorriu depois. Senti meu coração acelerar essa hora.

- Mas de qualquer forma eu não contei nada a ele, então não se preocupe com isso, ok?

Não tinha nada o que dizer, assim, apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Entra no carro, vamos sair daqui. – Dean afirmou confiante e abriu a porta do seu lado, me intimando a dar a volta no carro e entrar nele. Eu pretendia nos transportar para outro lugar, mas decidi não interferir e deixá-lo fazer as coisas do seu jeito. No fim, fechei a porta quando assentei ao seu lado no Impala e o olhei dar a partida.

Ficamos em silêncio um bom tempo depois que saímos do estacionamento, mas então ele disse antes de eu me manifestar:

- O que queria falar comigo, afinal?

- Ah, bem, eu planejava nos levar para um lugar diferente e assim te perguntar umas coisas, mas preferi deixar você escolher para onde vamos.

- Espera, você ainda pode se transportar?

- Sim. Pensei que fosse questão de tempo eu perder isso, mas não; eu ainda posso, Dean.

- Bem, isso não é de todo mal, certo? Pode nos valer de muita coisa ainda. – ele respondeu sorrindo, o qual eu o segui no gesto. De fato era verdade. – Mas voltando, ia nos levar para onde?

- Para um rochedo acima de uma praia que eu descobri hoje mais cedo.

- Não quer ir pra lá mesmo?

- Não, tudo bem.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio, confortável, mas que não durou muito. Ao som baixo de Jimmy Hendrix, Dean perguntou:

- Por que um lugar tão longe?

- Preciso fazer umas perguntas meio diferentes.

- Sei, você já disse isso. Então comece!

- Ahn, não é bem assim, Dean. Para mim são um pouco constrangedoras.

Dean arregalou os olhos e eu tive certeza que ele maliciou tudo, o que fez minhas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas. _"Graças a Deus está de noite",_ eu pensei.

- Eu não sei como começar...

- Do começo, Cas, bota tudo pra fora de uma vez. – ele disse com a atenção voltada à estrada, então nem percebeu quando eu o olhei temeroso.

- É que... – respirei fundo. – Estou sentindo umas coisas diferentes de uns tempos pra cá.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Sensações, eu suponho. E você sabe, não sou muito familiarizado nisso.

- Eu sei, mas é tanta coisa, cara. Tem algo a ver comigo?

"_Tem tudo a ver com você, Dean"_. Mas eu não poderia dizer isso, iria soar muito obsessivo e eu tinha que ser natural nessa hora.

- É um pouco sim a ver com você. Ahn, como explico? Bem, creio que seja algo natural, mas que eu definitivamente não entendo e muito menos consigo controlar, então eu queria-

- Vai devagar, Cas, caramba! Está afoito.

- Me desculpe.

Dean olhou pensativo para mim e sem mais nem menos diminuiu a velocidade; e eu ainda tentava entender desde que ponto começara a falar tão rápido e sem a mínima consciência disso. Ainda consegui pegar a parte em que ele girava o volante para a direita e parava o carro no acostamento, o qual, para não ser muito diferente, ficava à beira de um penhasco. Eu fiquei olhando a floresta imensa que havia lá embaixo e nem percebera que Dean desligara o carro e virou o corpo todo para mim, de forma a nos olharmos de frente.

- Vai, haja como um homem e me diga.

_- _O que?

- Se não me contar não poderei te ajudar, Castiel!

- Ah... claro, tudo bem, só... – Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal para que eu continuasse, então eu passei a língua em meus lábios e comecei. – Quando você chega perto demais meu estômago fica estranho e eu não consigo parar de tremer as pernas.

Eu dei uma pausa quando sua expressão mudou para uma aliviada, porém curiosa. Ele manteve-se assim, na expectativa para que eu prosseguisse.

- Quando você me beija eu não sei muito bem como te corresponder da melhor forma, porque eu sinto que não estou sendo bom o bastante. – novamente eu parei para tomar coragem de ir em frente. – E o principal: quando a gente se beija e tudo se torna mais intenso, eu sinto uma excitação que só piora as coisas, porque com isso eu realmente não sei improvisar para não demonstrar a você o quanto fico nervoso. E agora eu sei que você lembra-se de eu sempre interromper esses beijos, quando eu falo para irmos mais devagar. Na verdade eu não quero que vá devagar, o que eu quero é entender o que fazer quando...

- Quando o que, Cas? – ele me interrompeu. A essa altura estava começando a se preparar para uma bomba e mal sabia que isso dificultava as coisas para mim. Mas que opção eu tinha a não ser continuar meu discurso?

- Quando... – eu tomei fôlego de novo. – Eu me sinto desconfortável entre as pernas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahuahau eu sei que é péssimo parar nessas horas, mas também sei que vocês amam um suspense [66<strong>

**Então, eu cheguei aqui na casa do meu pai e fui direto no dentista com ele haha mamãe até dormiu no sofá, omg! Por isso estou postando tarde de novo, my apologies...**

**Mais reviews! Meus olhos estão brilhando como se fosse de um cachorrinho vendo seu dono chegar *.* **

**Obrigada pessoal ( eu vou dizer isso a cada post, portanto, se acostumem!), e bem-vinda leitora nova, desculpem não responder cada um agora, mas to com pouco tempo aqui rs**

**Espero que eu corresponda a expectativa de vocês nos próximos capítulos :)**

**Kisses e bom fim de semana a todos!**

**ps: se alguém for assistir HP7 amanhã, não se sinto só se por acaso chorar, lembre-se que eu vou estar afundada no banco do cinema me acabando em lágrimas! É o fim, cara, comofico?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**- Quando... – eu tomei fôlego de novo. – Eu me sinto desconfortável entre as pernas.**

Eu jurei a mim mesmo que entenderia, mas Dean riu tanto que eu me senti muito pequeno, mais do que quando ele estava perto de mim, só pela diferença de altura. Com vergonha, e agora eu sabia muito bem o que era isso, eu virei para frente e afundei no banco, vez ou outra o olhando com o canto dos olhos dar gargalhadas do que eu acabara de contar a ele. Segredos tão profundos, e agora eu me sentia exposto.

- Não acredito que era só isso, Cas! Eu pensei que fosse algo sério, cara, mas nunca imaginei que seria... isso! – e ele falava entre risos e mais risos e eu não sabia que podia me afundar tanto no banco como naquela hora. Como podia chamar de "isso" tudo que tinha contado a ele?

E foi assim que eu perdi a paciência, afinal, não tinha mais nada a dizer sobre "isso". Ao que ele inclinou a cabeça no banco do carro eu decidi descer e tentar fazer minhas bochechas voltarem à cor normal. Eu caminhei até a beira do acostamento, cruzando os braços ao que senti o vento frio entrar por entre meu sobretudo.

Pensei bem e concluí que não estava com raiva de Dean, mas com vergonha. Ele devia saber que eu era meio "inocente" para essas coisas, e não sabia como abordar esses assuntos sem corar ou ficar nervoso. Portanto, eu esperava que ele fosse compreensivo e não que risse da minha cara me fazendo ficar ofendido.

Mas meus minutos ali, sozinho, não demoraram muito. Eu ouvi quando ele bateu a porta do Impala sem muita força e em seguida seus passos meio vacilantes em minha direção. Como estava de costas para ele, senti uma mão sua tocar meu ombro no intuito de me fazer virar de frente para ele, porém, eu apenas olhei para o lado contrário de onde ele me olhava.

- Vamos lá, Cas, olhe para mim! – vendo que eu não reagira, Dean forçou meu ombro e me fez virar para ele, mas eu mantive meu olhar longe dos olhos verdes viciantes dele. – Olhe para mim.

Sua voz saiu tão sussurrada que eu senti-me fraquejar, então lentamente levantei minha cabeça e fiz o que me pedia. Não sei se foi ilusão, mas ele pareceu murchar aos poucos ao ver o quanto magoado estava com ele.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse, mas eu não consegui responder. – Hey, vai fazer greve de silêncio?

- Não. – respondi depois de mais uns segundos.

- Eu não queria que se ofendesse, Cas. Mas é que você tem que parar de ser tão enigmático assim, cara. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha por não entender nada e Dean rolou os olhos, passando um braço por cima dos meus ombros. – Nos tempos atuais eu pensei que o que você tinha a me dizer era sério.

- Mas é sério, Dean.

- Sim, mas isso só quer dizer a nós dois. Me desculpe, mesmo, não foi a intenção te magoar ou coisa parecida, eu só fiquei aliviado de ser apenas isso.

- Oras, não é apenas "isso", Dean. É algo totalmente diferente para mim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos esquecer tudo, por favor? – ele tirou o braço e parou na minha frente, segurando agora meus ombros com as mãos e se abaixando um pouco para poder me olhar no mesmo nível. – Sempre que precisar me perguntar alguma coisa, ou quiser entender algo, qualquer coisa, eu vou estar aqui e não precisa ficar com vergonha. Nós já compartilhamos coisas demais e sabe que pode confiar em mim, Cas.

Eu ouvi cada palavra de Dean sem desconectar nossos olhos e instintivamente mordi meu lábio para conter a vontade que tinha de abraçá-lo antes que terminasse. Assim, quando ele terminou e ficou calado ainda na mesma posição, provavelmente esperando uma resposta, eu acabei com o espaço entre nós e o abracei por fim. Ele apertou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, afundando o rosto na minha clavícula e permanecendo assim por um tempo. Nem precisava dizer que eu amava quando fazia isso.

- Você é muito pequeno, Cas. – ele murmurou ainda sem se mexer.

- Como é?

- Tem que ficar um pouco nas pontas dos pés para me abraçar. – e sorriu contra meu pescoço, seu hálito quente me dando arrepios. Depois disso, levantou a cabeça e ficou próximo de mim, seus lábios quase tocando os meus. – Eu acho que te-

Não conseguiu concluir, pois eu o beijei. Sabia que não era hora, para ele, de me dizer essas coisas e saberia que ficaria desconfortável depois comigo; e eu não queria estragar a noite. O beijo foi rápido, comigo quebrando o contato dos nossos lábios.

- Então? Vai me explicar ou não o que te perguntei antes? – tentei desviar o assunto, até para não deixar o clima muito tenso. E funcionou. Também com assunto desses quem não iria se interessar?

Dean sorriu malicioso e voltou a me beijar.

- Você quer explicação prática ou teórica?

* * *

><p>A última coisa que me lembro antes de parar dentro do Impala foi ter visto o olhar intenso que Dean me deu ao fazer aquela pergunta. Ainda abraçado a ele, eu abri e fechei a boca sem saber o que dizer, mas sabendo um pouco do que aquilo significava e supondo que eu estava pronto, assenti com a cabeça e senti sua mão envolver a minha.<p>

Nos separamos apenas para que ele me levasse até seu carro, abrindo a porta de trás em seguida e fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eu entrasse. Assentei no banco e fui para o outro lado, dando espaço para Dean que fazia o mesmo, trancando a porta atrás de si. Não havia espaços, entretanto, para mais palavras. Ele fazia tudo com um instinto de preservação, que no caso era eu e nossa relação. Dessa forma, ele se assentou sobre uma perna e ficou me olhando, para tentar me passar alguma segurança, e quando eu novamente assenti com a cabeça ele acabou com o espaço entre nós.

Dean chegou um pouco mais para frente, repousando uma mão em minha cintura e me beijando com os lábios fechados. Eu afastei um pouco minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos e ter certeza que o que estávamos prestes a fazer era o certo, e então disse:

- Tem certeza que quer isso, Dean?

- Eu acho que sempre quis.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! Eu ia postar o resto dessa parte "interessante", que vocês já devem ter percebido do que se trata, mas eu tenho que reler e ver se posso melhorar algo. A gente <span>sempre<span> pode melhorar nesse assunto, não concordam? rs E é por isso que ficou pequenininho o capítulo.  
><strong>

**Até amanhã ( ou até mais tarde!) com a continuação ;)**

**Kisses!**


	9. Chapter 8

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Avisos:** ontem eu fui conferir o link para vocês baixarem a música, mas parece que algo deu errado (tipo denúncia de direitos autorais, eu acho). Então eu vou dar um jeito de fazer upload em outro lugar e passar pra vocês antes da fic terminar. Aliás, não tem muito mais dela depois desse capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**- Tem certeza que quer isso, Dean?**

**- Eu acho que sempre quis.**

Ele mordeu a boca de novo, engolindo em seco. Como havia dito, não havia muito que se falar naquela hora, então eu simplesmente tomei seus lábios de volta para mim, o beijando de uma forma diferente, talvez mais intensa do que das outras vezes. E céus, Dean correspondeu, envolvendo sua língua com a minha com mais vontade, mais pressa, com devoção. A partir disso eu pude sentir, do fundo da alma que eu ainda tinha, que estava perto do paraíso; ali, beijando o homem que eu amava eu podia ser quem eu quisesse, podia tê-lo só para mim e ao mesmo tempo devolver toda a gama de sentimentos que ele me proporcionava sem esforço algum, tudo com naturalidade.

Com essas sensações rondando minha cabeça e meu corpo, aos poucos fui sentindo seu corpo se inclinar sobre o meu e, para que pudéssemos deitar, eu me movi no banco e permiti que ele se ajustasse sobre mim. Certamente era meio apertado para dois como nós, mas conseguimos nos ajeitar sem estragar o momento e sem tornar a situação desconfortável demais a ponto de desviar a nossa atenção do que a demandava.

Dean se afastou de repente, para minha surpresa, e assentou-se sobre meu quadril com as pernas me envolvendo. Respirando um pouco ofegante e sem tirar os olhos de mim ( e posso confirmar a vocês que foi a visão mais sensual que eu já tinha visto de um humano), ele passou a língua tranquilamente pelos lábios enquanto tirava a jaqueta de couro e em seguida a jogava no chão do seu carro – para minha surpresa também, ao ser tão repentino.

Para ter melhor acesso ao seu corpo agora erguido sobre o meu, eu segurei seu quadril com ambas as mãos e forcei meu tronco para cima, conseguindo me assentar com Dean agora no meu colo. Certo, não era algo da qual eu fosse desinibido, mas o momento – e Dean – esperava que eu correspondesse às suas ações. Não estava com vergonha, não, estava nervoso; medo talvez, de fazer algo errado e quebrar todo o clima. Porém eu pensei rápido e decidi mandar tudo para o inferno e dar a Dean o que ele merecia.

Deixei minhas mãos obedecerem aos meus instintos e entrei com elas por debaixo de sua camisa, delineando cada centímetro do seu tórax que agora estava tão quente quanto todo meu corpo. Não pude ignorar como Dean deixou escapar um gemido que até hoje não havia tido a oportunidade de ouvir e, em resposta a isso, eu sorri maravilhado com a sensação que estava o causando.

- Por que não tira isso, Dean? – eu sussurrei, quando ele fechou os olhos ao que toquei seus mamilos. Continuei o acariciando ali, esperando que ele voltasse a olhar para mim, e assim que o fez eu voltei a beijar seus lábios úmidos e vermelhos.

Outra coisa que devo acrescentar aqui é a forma como me senti ao ser atingido pelo tão esperado "sim" daquela resposta que eu o havia feito há pouco. Dean sugou minha língua para sua boca e gemeu essa resposta, desconectando nossas bocas com um estalo audível e fazendo um tremor percorrer todo meu corpo.

_Ele abriu os olhos e meus azuis se juntaram aos seus verdes._

Cada movimento seu foi captado pelo meu subconsciente nessa hora, como no quanto provocativo ele foi ao retirar sua blusa, expondo sua pele branca e tão perfeitamente esculpida sobre os músculos que dava a sua forma forte e tão... sexy, de _Dean Winchester._

Entretanto, ele não deixou isso barato. Aproveitando-se que minhas mãos estavam me apoiando sobre o banco, começou a retirar minha camisa que estava presa dentro da minha calça. Ele puxou as bordas para cima e começou a desabotoar os botões, dessa vez sem olhar para mim daquela forma excitante. Quando desfez todos ele tratou de retirar o sobretudo que eu ainda estava vestido ( aquele que eu não tiro nunca, mas que agora teve uma finalidade interessante), meu paletó preto, e jogá-los para junto da sua jaqueta de couro. Foi nessa parte que tudo voltou a minha mente, o porquê de eu tê-lo chamado ali: o constante incômodo entre as pernas. O meu era crescente, mas já se encontrava quase insuportável, e o seu era... tudo que fez o meu se tornar insuportável.

Dean pareceu ter percebido quando eu engoli em seco ao olhar como suas calças estavam apertadas pelo volume que continha ali dentro, então ele sorriu malicioso para mim e tirou de uma vez por toda a minha camisa. Nunca havia ficado nu na frente de outra pessoa, e mesmo que aquele não fosse meu corpo real, eu estava constrangido; ver um cara te olhar como se pudesse te comer com os olhos era pressão demais...

_E uma pressão que agora ele forçava contra meu quadril sem direito a objeções._

Não poderia deixar isso assim, poderia? Não, eu sequer conseguiria. Sorri para Dean, retornando o olhar faminto que ele me dava, e claramente acertei nisso também ao ouvir o ofego que ele soltou espontaneamente. Voltou a deitar sobre mim, atacando minha boca sem delicadeza alguma em reflexo do ar que ficava mais quente e dos nossos corpos que se movimentavam de uma forma dignamente erótica, se eu posso classificar assim.

Era hora, portanto, de passar para o outro _nível_. Aquelas dúvidas que eu tinha seriam, então, tiradas na prática como Dean havia dito. E eu que havia duvidado dele... daquela forma era muito mais fácil de entender. Eu não era mais o Castiel introvertido e medroso para esses assuntos, Dean estava me fazendo encarar nossa nova realidade quase sem eu perceber e, dessa forma, me explicando aquilo que eu ainda não sabia.

Voltando ao "outro nível", eu não tive chance de tomar atitude. Acho que ele queria me mostrar tudo para que de outra vez eu pudesse repetir com ele (eu pensei outra vez? Sim, está ficando sério demais), então eu senti seu braço entre nós dois e sua mão entrar por baixo do cós da minha calça e parar sobre minha cueca.

- Ohh, Dean... – eu não pude me conter, ofeguei entre nossas bocas antes mesmo que ele começasse a fazer algo mais.

- Encontramos o ponto sensível, uh? - debochado.

De novo não consegui segurar e gemi dentro da sua boca, causando uma reação que ele deixou transparecer e que se nós não terminássemos isso rápido ficaria difícil demais para respirar dentro de alguns minutos.

- Anda logo com isso, Dean. – eu tinha consciência que havia soado miserável, mas de fato era a forma como eu estava agora. Dean fazia de tudo para provocar; ele se mexia sobre mim, passava suas mãos por todo meu corpo, friccionava sua ereção na minha, gemia no meu ouvido, mordia a pele do meu pescoço e o principal de tudo: me beijava, daquele jeito peculiar dele. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ele levantou um pouco seu tórax do meu e ficou me olhando, ergueu uma sobrancelha como se estivesse me desafiando. Deveria saber que não se deve brincar com um recente anjo caído em estado de excitação. Pensando nisso eu decidi tomar o controle e, sem mais hesitações, eu inverti as posições para sua total surpresa. Dean ficou me olhando enquanto eu o prendia entre minhas pernas, exatamente como ele havia feito antes... e ele ficava tão sensual deitado sob mim apenas vestido com sua calça jeans, que eu sentia minha ereção latejar presa à minha cueca.

- Dean, seu filho da mãe. – sem dar chances para que ele falasse algo, eu o beijei, rápido, agressivo. Tenho certeza que ele nunca se sentira tão submisso, principalmente quando segurei seus pulsos à altura de sua cabeça e comecei a distribuir beijos desde sua boca até seu abdômen. Quando cheguei no cós da sua calça eu soltei seus braços e abri a fivela do cinto, em seguida desci o zíper e voltei a assentar sobre meus joelhos. Dean levantou um pouco o quadril e deixou que eu tirasse seu jeans de uma vê por todas, e pasmem vocês quando a cueca veio junta com a calça.

- Oh meu...-

- Você não pode blasfemar, Cas, vai com cuidado. – ele me cortou ao perceber como eu olhava para seu pênis meio chocado; era grande e... eu nunca havia visto outro antes.

Aproveitando-se do meu estado imóvel, ele me fez ficar por baixo de novo. O único que estava precisando ficar completamente nu naquele instante para chegar à melhor parte da história era eu, e ele tratou de fazer o mesmo com minha calça social logo. Dean assentou sobre meus joelhos e tive que fechar os olhos, pois poderia gozar só de ficar vendo todos os seus músculos em movimento enquanto abria o meu cinto também e em seguida descia meu zíper. Ele puxou, por fim, minha calça e jogou pra algum lugar que eu nem prestei atenção, mas minha cueca ele não conseguiu tirar junto; pelo menos, não completamente.

Dean pareceu tomar fôlego, e eu dei um desconto a ele. Com certeza era a primeira vez que ele também estava com um homem e levaria um tempo para que se acostumasse com uma anatomia igual a sua. Então ele ficou sério, me olhou e desceu seu corpo sobre o meu para tomar minha boca para a sua. Em meio ao beijo que eu retribuí prontamente, suas mãos desceram pelo meu abdômen e cada uma apertou uma coxa minha.

- Cas, só faça o que eu mandar, ok? – meio possessivo, talvez, mas para mim fora completamente sexy.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e, ofegante, deixei que ele segurasse minhas pernas e as abrisse para se encaixar em mim. Por instinto, eu abracei sua cintura com minhas coxas e me empurrei um pouco para frente no ato. A partir daí foi que eu perdi finalmente a compostura, e Dean também.

Quando isso aconteceu, a cabeça de seu pênis encostou-se ao meu orifício anal e eu fechei os olhos imaginando como ele iria fazer isso e acreditando que ele iria me guiar a partir disso, porque eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Dean segurou meus quadris e me disse:

- Cas, você tem que olhar para mim. – eu abri meus olhos e fixei-os aos dele, abrindo a boca ao ver a situação que nos encontrávamos. Estava completamente exposto e entregue a ele, meu quadril apoiado um pouco sobre o seu e minhas pernas envoltas ao seu corpo. Ele tinha que dizer algo e assim o fez de novo:

- Confie em mim tá? Eu não vou te machucar.

- Isso dói, Dean?

Não obtive resposta. Dean mordeu o lábio inferior e se forçou um pouco para dentro de mim, arrancando um gemido meu – e seu - involuntário. Certamente deveria ir devagar no início até que eu me acostumasse, e só depois começaria a se movimentar. Nesse mesmo ritmo, ele continuou a se empurrar para dentro do meu corpo e quando estava completamente dentro de mim eu gemi alto. Isso doía, mas eu tinha um bom consolo em relação ao ato.

Dean inclinou a cabeça para trás e eu quase não agüentei ao vê-lo sentindo prazer. Saber que era recíproco tornou tudo mais fácil e mais verdadeiro, mas eu tinha que sentir mais e isso exigia tudo que ele podia me oferecer.

- Dean? Se movimente, cara... – eu pedi quando ele voltou a olhar para mim. O tempo que ele deveria ser cuidadoso comigo havia passado, e agora deveria me mostrar todo seu... potencial!

O que melhor eu poderia receber como resposta do que aquele olhar malicioso e a mordida de lábios? Nada. Dean segurou meu quadril com mais força e começou a entrar e sair de mim mais rápido, progressivamente cada vez com mais força, ofegando quando meus músculos pressionavam seu pênis. Nisso tudo nossos gemidos começaram a se misturar e nossos corpos emanavam um calor que eu não sabia que seria capaz de ter em outra situação.

Ele precisava de mais, eu precisava de mais, então empurrei meu corpo para frente de novo, recebendo palavras inteligíveis de Dean e dando a ele um gemido tão mais alto que eu o agradeci mentalmente por estarmos em um lugar deserto. O couro do banco do Impala roçava na pele das minhas costas suadas e dava o apoio extra que eu precisava naquele pouco espaço que eu tinha, porque agora Dean investia em mim com tanta força que eu não poderia agüentar muito mais tempo. E então ele tocou num ponto que me fez ver estrelas. Tudo que eu queria era que ele fizesse de novo e de novo até que chegasse o fim.

- Isso, Dean, faz isso de novo. – eu pedi em meio aos ofegos que saíam da minha boca. Dean, então, não conseguiu continuar apoiado sobre os joelhos e deitou-se sobre mim de novo. Eu podia sentir a força que fazia para segurar nós dois e continuar se movendo em mim, tocando diversas vezes aquele ponto e me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Eu busquei sua boca, que até então beijava meu pescoço, e tomei sua língua para mim. Dean soltou meu quadril e subiu suas mãos pelas minhas laterais, segurando meu rosto enquanto me tirava o fôlego com seu beijo. Como estava deitado sobre mim, seu abdômen pressionava minha ereção enquanto ele ainda investia em mim e eu sentia tanto prazer que não suportaria se continuasse assim.

Levei minhas mãos para suas costas, delineando seus músculos e o abraçando quando ele gemeu na minha boca. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu sentia o seu no mesmo ritmo, ambos suados e trocando calor e não fazendo necessário dizer mais nada. Dean levantou um pouco sua cabeça e eu abri meus olhos, que nem notei que havia fechado, para poder olhar seu rosto que estava se contorcendo em diversas emoções que eu compartilhava. Mordendo sua boca, como sempre, e inclinando a cabeça para trás, ele voltou a se apoiar um pouco sobre os braços que estavam de cada lado dos meus ombros e se separou centímetros do meu tórax.

Uma queimação, junto com espasmos, desceu desde a altura do meu estômago até minha virilha. Olhei para Dean e percebi que ele tremia o tanto quanto eu, e quando abriu os olhos para ver minha expressão foi que eu gozei entre nossas barrigas. Gemendo alto pelo orgasmo, o qual o nome eu fui descobrir depois, ele fez o mesmo dentro do meu organismo.

_Foi o melhor som que já saíra da boca de Dean Winchester e eu tive o prazer de ouvir exclusivamente para mim._

Dean desabou sobre meu corpo, ofegante contra meu pescoço e ainda sem se retirar de mim. Eu deixei minhas pernas caírem de cada lado do seu corpo deitado sobre o meu, relaxando no que eu sabia que era a melhor sensação pós-orgasmo que alguém poderia ter; me senti privilegiado, claro. Eu o abracei quando ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito e comecei a afagar os cabelos da sua nuca, fechando meus olhos e ouvindo nossas respirações voltarem ao normal.

O ar dentro do carro continuava quente, assim como nós dois, mas eu não queria dizer mais nada. Ele sabia o quanto tinha me proporcionado em uma só noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh finalmente eu postei a parte importante. Me desculpem, deveria ter feito isso ontem, mas tive que fazer radiografia do meu dente ciso e cheguei tarde em casa... essa porcaria de trânsito. Depois saí com meus pais e morguei na frente da tv quando voltei para casa rsrs<strong>

**Omg, não sabem como estou nervosa com essa nc. Tentei me superar, não é a primeira que eu faço, mas tinha que fazer esse casal ser feliz pelo menos num fic. Sem exageros, claro, não consigo pensar em sexo selvagem entre Dean e Cas hum...**

**Enfim, espero que gostem, pela milésima vez desejando isso hahaha**

**Obrigada, até amanhã!**

**Kisses**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

Eu me encontrava naquele estado de sono em que parcialmente você está dormindo, mas ainda consegue ouvir claramente o que acontece ao seu redor. O vento fazia um zunido irritante contra as janelas do carro e, ali dentro, eu só ouvia Dean ressoando contra meu peito e meu coração num ritmo lento...

Dormindo! Eu estava dormindo, e isso certamente me despertou. Pela primeira vez eu tinha essa experiência, o que queria dizer que mais humano agora eu era. _Menos um poder, Cas, menos um poder, _eu pensei comigo mesmo. E foi assim que eu acabei me dando conta total da situação que eu estava: Dean dormia sobre meu peito e eu estava deitado ainda do mesmo jeito de antes, desde que... bem, tudo acontecera.

Eu então olhei para baixo e me deparei com aqueles cabelos loiros arrepiados perto do meu queixo. Não me contive e aspirei o cheiro de shampoo que eles tinham, instintivamente fechando meus olhos quando tudo que aconteceu voltou a minha mente. Eu tinha dormido com Dean, nós tínhamos feito _amor_. E eu queria poder olhar suas íris verdes de novo, ainda mais porque ele estava tão perto de mim agora.

Tranquilamente eu comecei a passar minha mão em suas costas, recebendo um murmúrio de quem gosta de carinho por parte dele, junto com um suspiro longo que fez meus pêlos arrepiarem ao que sua respiração quente tocou minha pele. Sorri, não parando o afago que continuava fazendo nele, agora acariciando seu braço que abraçava meu tórax.

- Dean? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele precisava acordar. Aliás, eu nem me lembrava em que ponto nós adormecemos. – Acorde, Dean, vai!

Elevando um pouco a voz depois que ele resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi, Dean finalmente abriu os olhos e os manteve cerrados. O Impala estava apenas com a luz no teto acesa, então estava meio escuro ali e eu só consegui o ver levantando um pouco a cabeça e apoiando o queixo sobre meu peito pra me olhar.

- Quantas horas? - sua voz estava rouca e me fez estremecer.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Wow, parece que eu dormi por horas. Você me cansou, Cas. – por que Dean tinha que ser tão sincero? Eu ruborizei em questão de segundos!

- Você não precisava mencionar isso. – minha voz soara um tom acima, e isso fez Dean rir de vez já que estava olhando para mim divertido desde que percebeu que eu tinha ficado constrangido.

- Esqueci que você fica tímido. Mas não há mais segredos entre nós... não depois de hoje, pelo menos. – ele continuava falando com um sorriso imenso na cara, algo que nunca tinha presenciado.

- Okay, acredito que temos um assunto melhor para conversar, não?

Dean mordeu o lábio e eu esperei uma resposta positiva, mas ele apenas se levantou um pouco e se apoiou em seus dois braços, aproximando seu rosto do meu para finalmente me beijar. Diferente dos outros, esse fora sem pressa, calmo, mas ainda muito intenso. Eu não consegui retribuir sem um suspiro.

- Eu acho melhor a gente voltar. Sam nos espera com uma pizza e eu realmente estou com fome.

Dean disse depois que separou nossas bocas, e assim que eu assenti precariamente com a cabeça ele me deu outro selinho e saiu de cima de mim. Ainda com o espaço pequeno no carro, nós colocamos as roupas de volta desajeitadamente, porque não tinha outra forma (eu não ia me trocar fora do carro como Dean sugerira, alguém podia passar e nos encontrar naquele estado. E imagine só o problema que isso seria?), e descemos do Impala. Ele não reparou, mas eu consegui perceber o sorriso simpático que ele não conseguia abandonar enquanto dava a volta no carro para entrar e dirigir.

_A única diferença entre nós era que eu não tinha idéia do quanto proporcionara a Dean naquela noite._

* * *

><p>O som do Impala, misturado com as típicas músicas que Dean ouvia, claramente chamou a atenção de Sam, pois foi só Dean estacionar o carro e seu irmão abriu a cortina para verificar se ele estava ouvindo certo mesmo. Quando nós dois saímos do carro, Sam já estava do lado de fora do quarto do motel, com os braços cruzados e sua famosa expressão irritada.<p>

- Onde vocês se meteram? – ele perguntou quando subimos a pequena escada e paramos a sua frente. Dei uma espiada em Dean pelo canto dos olhos, e tive que segurar o riso ao ver que ele não tinha resposta alguma para dar. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes e, por fim, sorriu amarelo.

- A gente tava... andando por aí. Não é Cas? – eu fiquei olhando para Sam, então nem ouvi o que Dean me dissera. Mas ele estava impaciente, então me cutucou com seu braço tentando ser discreto. Ele devia saber que Sam o conhecia muito, muito bem.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Agora os dois, já pra dentro!

Eu estava assustado, mas entendia como Sam se sentia. Dean não o dava explicações como antes, e ele amava demais o irmão para correr riscos de perdê-lo; eu podia notar o medo que Sam tinha de perder Dean naqueles tempos. Porém, era algo que podíamos resolver facilmente, só que não era eu que daria as desculpas. Sempre fui péssimo com mentiras.

- Vão me dizer agora aonde foram?

- Hey, Sam, vai com calma. Você não tem o direito de ficar nos interrogando, sabemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo.

- Ah sabem? E se por acaso algo acontecesse por aí? Eu sequer poderia ajudar, Dean!

Era minha hora de interferir. Se eu não dissesse nada, Sam ia levar o assunto para um lado que não teria mais volta. Se eu achava que poderia ficar quieto, sem me intrometer, estava muito errado. Além disso, teria que aprender a mentir de uma maneira ou de outra se quisesse evitar uma _daquelas_ brigas entre os irmãos.

- Eu precisava conversar com Dean e nós fomos para um lugar mais calmo, Sam, foi apenas isso.

Dean olhava para algum ponto do quarto que eu desconhecia, e eu sabia que ele estava se matando por dentro tendo que esconder tudo de Sam. Apesar das brigas, eles sempre acabavam se confessando um ao outro. E agora eu já não tinha idéia se nosso "segredo" iria durar muito mais.

Sam pareceu considerar o que eu havia dito a ele e quando retornou meu olhar ele se acalmou. Eu tentava passar a confiança que ele podia ter em mim e que ele sabia que existia, e isso de certo modo melhorou o clima entre nós. Dean então deu um sinal de vida, entrando para o banheiro em silêncio. Sam se sentiu, portanto, no direito de desabafar comigo sem a presença do irmão.

- Me desculpe, Cas, só que queria que vocês me contassem a verdade. Eu sei que há algo acontecendo, mas não posso tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Seria injusto com vocês. – ele disse enquanto massageava a testa sem olhar para mim, e eu me senti no dever de acalmar os ânimos de Sam mais uma vez. Porém, antes que falasse o que tinha em mente, reparei melhor no jeito como eu estava vestido: desarrumado, sem gravata, com meu sobretudo caindo pelo ombro, o sapato desamarrado e meu cinto... meu cinto estava aberto.

Sabe quando você sente sua respiração parar por segundos e o mundo parecer incrivelmente mais gelado à sua volta? Pois bem, eu tinha certeza que não havia um fantasma por perto, então era minha consciência tomando controle da situação. Sam dissera as últimas palavras porque nao conseguiu deixar escapar a forma como eu estava vestido e, provavelmente, Dean também. Se ele desconfiava de algo antes agora deveria ter quase certeza!

Mas como bom anjo que um dia eu fui, eu decidi não contestar. Infelizmente eu não tinha uma saída para isso, deveria deixar, portanto, as coisas se ajeitarem sem que eu as pudesse piorar.

- Não há nada errado acontecendo, Sam. Mas eu acho que não cabe a eu contar a você, e sim a Dean. Vocês têm muito que conversar.

Sam levantou os olhos para mim e deu um sorriso fraco que desapareceu rápido. Nessa hora Dean saiu do banheiro e parou na porta, encostando-se no batente. Estava com o rosto úmido, provavelmente tomara algumas decisões enquanto eu conversava com Sam. Eu o olhei e entendi seu recado: era hora de deixá-los a sós.

Por mais que minha vontade era de passar o resto da noite com ele, os irmãos Winchester tinham algo bem complicado a resolver. E eu não iria interferir mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei que não adianta muita coisa, mas desculpem os dois dias sem postar. Eu já não aguento mais fazer exame, tudo por causa de um dente! rsrs<strong>

**E um aviso rápido: vou dar uma olhada, ver se eu posso prolongar, mas caso contrário o próximo post é o epílogo mimimi**

**Kisses, e espero reviews :)**


	11. Epílogo

**For the first time, I fell.**

_Por, Isabella._

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** É aquilo tudo, os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, nem os trechos da música tema da fic e eu não ganho nada com essa história que inventei enquanto estudava álgebra... enfim, nada é meu, apenas a imaginação não muito produtiva.

**Beta:** Eu e Word! (não que se possa confiar muito em nós, hum?)

**Shipper:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel)

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Desde aquela noite com Sam as coisas entre mim e Dean ficaram um pouco tensas. Algo entre nós, mas principalmente entre os irmãos. Entretanto, eu admito que Dean foi justo. Em momento algum ele me deixou sozinho, somente não trocamos nenhum afeto por um tempo. Sam não hesitou em deixar sua opinião explícita e isso magoou Dean porque, no fundo, eu também sabia que ele levava muito a sério a posição do irmão mais novo a respeito de sua vida. Mas quem era eu para intervir?

Eu me vi entre os dois, em constante expectativa, até que não agüentei mais o silêncio de Dean quando ficávamos sozinhos e o olhar analítico de Sam quando estávamos todos juntos. Assim, eu tive que defender minhas vontades. Mais explicitamente, Sam não foi a total favor da minha relação com Dean, e não era porque eu era um anjo – caído – e Dean um humano e nós dois éramos homens, mas porque ele acreditava que eu poderia colocar Dean em risco caso algo acontecesse comigo... ou por mim.

Vocês devem ter completa noção do amor incondicional que os Winchester têm um pelo outro, isso é história e faz parte de suas essências. De início eu decidi não lutar por Dean se tivesse que por sua vida em risco, mas por que eu deveria sempre me sacrificar? Eu caí por ele e nunca cobrei nada, exceto que agora pedia por reciprocidade. Era o mínimo que ele poderia me dar e eu faria o impossível para que tudo ficasse bem a ele, mesmo que o destino não tendesse para algo muito bom.

Eu me encontrei com Sam um dia e pedi a ele que fosse compreensivo e que deixasse Dean fazer sua escolha sem mais influências. Foi uma surpresa quando ele olhou em meus olhos e aceitou, prometendo ter uma conversa definitiva com o irmão. Não sei, mas eu talvez estivesse muito miserável mesmo.

Então em um final de tarde Dean me ligou (ele tinha me prometido dar um celular no início de tudo e finalmente tinha cumprido a promessa, até porque estava difícil comunicar comigo já que eu não era totalmente um anjo) e eu fui ao seu encontro. Estava na frente da casa de Bob, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, sem sua habitual jaqueta e somente com uma camisa; era um dia quente, e o sol estava a caminho de se pôr.

Eu andei até ele depois de um momento em que nos encaramos e parei à sua frente. Tudo que ele me disse eu posso resumir em três palavras: ele me escolheu. Depois que humildemente o perguntei se Bobby ou Sam estavam na casa e recebi uma resposta negativa, eu finalmente o abracei. Dean prontamente jogou a garrafa no chão e retornou meu abraço, deixando um beijo úmido em meu pescoço, em sinal de que ficaríamos ali quanto tempo precisássemos. E digo a vocês, foi o gesto mais significativo em minha vida.

- Não vou te perder, Cas. E não se preocupe com Bobby, ele vai aceitar assim como Sam o fez.

- Então seu irmão...?

- Ele chegou a essa conclusão depois que disse a ele para parar de agir como uma mulher.

Foram as últimas palavras dele antes que me puxasse para assentar sobre o Impala para ver o sol se pôr.

* * *

><p>Não é uma noite comum. Raramente eu consigo olhar para o céu e encontrar tantas estrelas brilhando junto com uma lua cheia. Eu sempre gostei de como o vento frio da noite choca-se contra meu rosto e deixa minhas bochechas vermelhas, e hoje a brisa está um pouco mais amena, pouco chega a balançar meu cabelo. Mas ainda está frio e eu sinto falta às vezes do meu casaco bege; Sam me fez aposentar ele, a despeito do que Dean queria, dizendo que eu deveria mudar um pouco agora.<p>

Desviei meu olhar do céu e olhei para a lâmpada no teto acima da minha cabeça. Já tinha me acostumado a não ver efeito algum em objetos eletrônicos e as próprias lâmpadas quando eu passava por eles, e isso com certeza me fez sentir que toda essa situação era real mesmo... e eu não queria mudar nada.

Olhei de volta para meu colo, onde repousa um caderno pequeno que eu comprei há pouco tempo. Preso ao arame está também uma caneta que eu sequer tinha aberto antes, mas eu espero fazer um bom uso dela um dia, talvez. Queria escrever minhas memórias, mas não sei se sou capaz de me expressar tão bem quanto a tudo que havia sentido nos últimos tempos.

Há poucas pessoas no motel, e o Impala está estacionado bem a minha frente junto com mais quatro carros. Ele me traz tão boas lembranças que não consigo conter um sorriso, e nem percebo passos lentos vindo atrás de mim rangerem a madeira do assoalho. Aliás, eu me sinto bem perdido em algum lugar bem distante na minha cabeça agora (só que sem o risco de fazer algo errado – ou certo – como o que deu início a essa história toda).

- Você tem que parar de pensar tanto, Cas. Não tem tantos neurônios assim pra desperdiçar, tem?

Aquela mão quente pousa no meu ombro me intimando a olhar para cima. Dean é a única pessoa capaz de me trazer completamente à realidade.

- Desculpe. O que disse? – eu não ouvi nada do que ele falou. Olhando para cima vejo Dean deixar escapar um sorriso sincero.

- Vamos entrar. Sam vai pedir comida chinesa. – ele me estende uma mão e me ajuda a levantar da escada.

Vocês sabem o quanto Dean é imprevisível? Eu também não sabia, até que do nada ele começou a demonstrar afeto em público. Tudo bem, ali não havia ninguém, mas eu gostei do quanto espontâneo ele foi ao pegar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos. Eu olhei para nossas mãos e em seguida para ele, esperando que devolvesse meu olhar.

- Eu nunca experimentei comida chinesa. – disse quando ele olhou para mim de volta.

Agora minha rotina era ver o sorriso de Dean, e eu sabia que isso queria dizer que tudo iria ficar bem daqui para frente.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>É isso, folks! Me desculpem pela demora de alguns posts, especialmente deste aqui. Problemas em família, eu sequer estou vindo aqui.<strong>

**Quero agradecer a todos que leram, que deixaram review ou não, e àqueles que um dia ( eu espero) vão voltar aqui. De vocês eu quero comentários também rs**

**Sou péssima com finais. Procurei uma frase de efeito, mas não consegui, então ficou simplisinha mesmo rsrs**

**Kisses!**

**Até a próxima :)**

**ps: eu não consegui upar a música, então vão aqui:** http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = NVrT3E7CNi0 **( tirem os espaços);**

**- e depois aqui:** http : / www . listentoyoutube . com / index . php **(mesma coisa)**.

**Espero que consigam baixar, vale a pena.**


End file.
